Chosing Jacob
by Elmoak1991
Summary: This is what i would think Bella's Life would be like if she never jumped off the cliff and chose Jacob. This is my first fan fiction so please review. Thanks
1. Chapter 1 Dreams

She stood leaning over the ledge of the cliff looking down into the black water below. She hesitated. Wanting so bad to hear Edward she couldn't think of anything else. With a deep breath she stepped to edge of the cliff and prepared to jump. Then is one movement she leaped off.

Her breath cough in her throat as she felt herself be thrown backwards. In seconds she found herself lying on the ground breathless looking into Jacobs concerned eyes. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked with worry.

Before she could answer she found herself in her and Edwards field. The sun was shining bright and the sight of Edward has her stunned into silence. This is what she had wanted. Him to come back. But as she stood there in the field she was suddenly unsure. Her uncertainty was clear on her face. She could see Edwards sadness as he nodded his head. "I see." was all he said before disappearing into the surrounding trees

She stood there is shock. She was curtain that if he ever returned for her she would jump into his arms and never let go. However she did not anticipate she would have strong feeling for Jacob as well. She wanted to tell Edward she forgave him. After all she obsessed over him for months. Yet she had stopped needing to hear his voice and she realized with some shock she was getting over him. Well as much as she ever would anyway.

She sank to the ground and that's where Jake had found her. Worried he ran up to her taking her into his arm. She smiled. They had been going out for a few months now and he seemed to know her like the back of his hand. Something she was starting to like.

That's when it was clear to her. She loved Edward. That was never going to change but could she ever trust him again? Jacob would never leave her and she wanted that closure. So she would continue her life with Jacob. The thought hurt but she felt certain about her decision. Now she wanted to tell Edward.

Bella drove down the familiar curving road that led to the Cullen's house. She wasn't sure if she would find Edward here but it was her best and only hope. It was one of the very few sunny day which meant if he was still in forks then he would be staying out of the sun.

Finally she pulled up in front of the house. Beautiful was her first thought then came the sick in her stomach part of her began to hope he would not be here.

Her heart beat faster as she got out of the car and approached the house. Suddenly she felt calm. So much so she almost smiled until she realized what was going on the stopped walking all together. Jasper was here. That meant Alice was here! She thought excited until her next thought which was, Does that mean they are all here? This made her sick.

Suddenly she found herself in Alice's embrace. She found herself sobbing as she hugged her back. "I cant see your future anymore." Alice said sadly with concern thick in her musical voice. "I think it has something to do the the dogs." She added. This made Bella sigh.

Pulling away from Alice, Bella took in her beauty. "There is nothing wrong with Jacob."

Alice laughed. "You are a magnate for danger Bella. They loose control. You could just be in the wrong place at the wrong time..." Alice shook her in head in mock horror.

Before Bella could answer Alice was leading her into the house. Carlisle And Esma where standing by the sofa and behind the was Emmett and Rosalie (who looked Peeved) Jasper greeted them at the door and Edward sat on the stairs staring off in front of him. Bella took a deep breath.

Bella woke suddenly. She sat up shaking the dream from her head. She hated to dream about that and hated it even more when Jacob wasn't around to make the pain subside.

She grabbed her stomach as she had another contraction. She looked at the clock and realized she slept for three hours which was good considering her current position. She rubbed her belly, then got out of bed and stretched.

Grabbing one of Jacobs shirts from out of the closet she looked out the window with some irritation. It was still dark outside and there was still four hours until the sun would come up. She was home alone and having a baby. To add to that irritation the cell service was still down meaning she was screwed.

She settled herself onto the love seat. What a dream she thought to herself. She thought of that time in the Cullen's house. All but Rosalie had excepted Bella's decision. She often wondered if it was to Edward's request.

Her and Alice had regular phone call with each other. This was always a relief to Bella. She didn't want to lose Alice again. She visited with Alice and Jasper about two years ago. It was wonderful to see them again although the time together was brief. She had talked to both Carlisle and Esma on the phone in passing and both seemed pleasant toward her. Emmett of course had talked with her mostly picking on her for "Sleeping with the mutt." Bella shook her head at the thought. Rosalie...

Her thoughts were cut off by yet another contraction. All her hopes on the baby waiting for sun up faded quickly as she had just broken her water. Bella's thoughts raced. She needed to get to the hospital and she couldn't wait another minuet.

After gathering the babies bag, Which Jacob had packed before he and His dad had left town to visit a sick friend, she was in her car and driving down the road. She hadn't bothered on putting pants on. This was an afterthought.

Getting to the hospital proved harder then she thought it would be. The moment she left her house it started to pour. She had just gotten off the reservation when she had a contraction so painful she had to stop the car. After it had passed she took a few calming breaths. Then started again. After five minutes she abandoned the idea she would make it to the hospital and decided she just needed to make it to Charlies.

She screamed out loud with another contraction. She momentarily closed her eye and the moment she opened them she had to swerve to miss what ever was in the middle of the road. She lost control of the car which spun causing Bella to scream. When the car came to a sudden stop her head smacked into the door window and she passed out.


	2. Chapter 2 arrival

Her head felt like it was going to explode. She laid still Trying to open her eyes but field. She was scared to move. What other injuries did she have? Still with her eyes closed Bella moved her hand to see what she could feel.

There was a little shock. What she felt was soft and worm. That's when she realized she was laying on what felt like a sofa. Familiar senses filled her nose as she slowly breathed in and out. Calm came over her. Familiar she thought. What was that smell?

"She is having another contraction." The sound of Carlisle's voice made Bella's eyes fly open. Then she felt the contraction and struggled lot to cry out.

Once it passed she was able to take in the room. She was in the Cullen's living room. Everything looked exactly the same as it had the last time she was here. A comforting fact. Looking around she realized they were all here. Carlisle was at her side looking at her. Alice was behind the sofa standing over her. Jasper was by the door along with Rosalie And Esme. Edward appeared behind Carlisle at the same moment Emmett appeared at the foot of the sofa.

She looked into Edwards Topaz eyes. It has been five years since she saw them Safe Alice and jasper. She had to take a deep breath to keep herself from crying.

"What happened?" She asked breaking the uncomfortable silence. " You about gave me a heart attack in what happened." Alice answered. "There we were minding our own then you had to go getting yourself into trouble." Alice shook her head. "It's bad enough I can barley see you but I hate when do see you and it always involve you getting yourself killed!" Her voice reached a hi pitch and Bella could tell she was concerned.

"As luck would have it we were close by." Carlisle said with a smile. Edward was able st stop the car before anything major could happen." He said smoothly.

"My baby is she OK?" a asked unsure if contractions meant the baby was fine or if it meant nothing.

"The baby is fine and coming quickly." Carlisle said. Then another contraction hit.

All happened quickly from there. The contractions were close together and soon the baby was coming. Edward had laid blackest on the floor and gently moved me to them. Alice was excited and she too stayed in the room. Esma was there too but she stayed further back and gave me smile of encouragement.

Finally it was time to push. This was a lot easier said then done. It was an hour later and I was still having to push. "OK take a break." Carlisle instructed. "You doing well"

I was breathless so I just nodded. Alice was all smiles as she looked over me. She looked like she was going to explode with happiness and we would all be infected with it.

"This is the coolest thing" Her voice sang. "Do I get to be an auntie?" She asked all the happiness slipping away.

Bella smiled "Of course. All of you are family. You all mean the world to me and can be involved in her life if you want to be." Alice smile returned and Esme was now hugging me. "Thank you." She

"Oh," She said as another contraction rocked threw her body. "Time to push again." Carlisle said He to seemed to be happy with Bella's Announcement.

"Push 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9...10" Carlisle said. Bella let out a exhausted cry.

"Again," Carlisle said all to soon. Bella shook her head.

"I can't." She shook her head again. "I can't"

Edward who was on the couch up to this point cut in. "you can." He said going to her and sitting behind her allowing her to lean on him.

Carlisle and Edward exchanged looks. "You OK?" Carlisle asked mentally. Edward nodded. He could handle this. At least he hopped he could. Being the close to Bella After all these years was so bitter sweet.

After another ten minuets of pushing and Alice and Esme giving words of encouragement. The baby was finally here. Carlisle put the baby in Bella's Arms after announcing the it was a girl. Tears of joy ran down Bella's face and as she looked around the room everyone in it looked happy to. "You did amazing." Edward's velvet voice said from behind her. As he rubbed her arm and smiled at the baby.

Bella sat on the sofa and looked down at her baby. She was so cute and Bella was so full of love. She was finely able to get a hold of Jacob who was currently on his way.

"What are you going to name her?" Rosalie asked.

Bella looked up in surprise. Once the baby was clean and bundled up the Cullens had all left so she could have some privacy. She never thought Rosalie of all people would even care.

"Um i don't know." She answered truthfully. She had thought of names but was unsure what she was going to go with.

Rosalie hesitated the took a step toward Bella. "May i hold her?" She asked in a voice so unsure it took Bella by surprise. Bella nodded as Rosalie sat next to her and carefully took the baby out of Bella's arms.

Bella watched has Rosalie Gently rocked the baby. Rosalie cooed at the baby. A sound that made Bella smile hugely. A smile spread on Rosalie's face.

"She beautiful." Rosalie said without taking her eyes off the baby. "This right here is the hardest part of being what we are. For ever stuck never changing. I always wanted babies."

Bella looked down at her hands. Rosalie had never really spoken to her before. "I'm sorry." Was all Bella could think to say.

Rosalie laughed. It sounded forced. This had Bella looking up. Rosalie was still looking at the baby. "Here." She said handing the Baby back to Bella. Rosalie stood, about to walk away, then she turned to Bella. "It's dangerous letting a bunch of vampires be family ti a little baby." Rosalie said sadly. "But its wonderful of you to give us the opportunity to have a baby in our life's." With that said Rosalie was gone. Leaving Bella to her thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3 change of heart

It had been two months since that day and life was amazing. Bella and Jacob would spend hours adoring there baby. They decided on naming her Elieena Renee. They all call her Ellie. Charlie would come by almost everyday. He was so proud of his grand baby.

Last week Bella's mom visited with Phil. "She is so beautiful." Renee cried looking down a little Ellie. They were standing in the nursery. Renee cooed at Ellie. Bella smiled. This life was turning out to be so much better than she could have hopped for.

Tomorrow would mark her and Jacobs third year of being married. Which also means that they have been together for five years and almost seven months. She remembered this because Edward had come back for her seven months after she started dating Jacob and they started dating on her nineteenth birthday.

Anyway the time Renee had spent there was great and Bella was sad to see her go. Renee didn't leave until Bella had Promised she and Ellie would visit Florida. "I promise mom we will come." Bella said laughing at her mom. Renee smiled back. "You better." she said in her grown up voice.

Once they were back home Bella started dinner while Jacob stood in the door way of their little kitchen. Bella looked over to see his goofy grin. "What are you grinning at?" She asked smiling.

"I was just thinking that I am the luckiest man alive." He answered walking to her and taking her in his arms.

"Yeah," she replied with embarrassment. Jacob always had a way of making her blush. His reply was a sly smile before planting an very passionate kiss on her lips. They lost themselves for several minuets.

"I'm cooking," Bella said breathless. Jake laughed and sat at the table. Bella shook her head and got back to it.

After dinner Bella cleaned up and showered. She Went to the nursery where she saw the most wonderful sight a woman could see. Jacob was sitting in the rocking chair talking to Ellie. "Your going to grow up to be big and strong. Just like you mom." He was saying. "And you get to have the best dad in the world. Your daddy is not only the coolest but he can turn into a giant wolves. How many kids have dads that can do that?"

"Conceded much?" Bella asked from the door way.

"I'm way cooler than mommy is." He said without looking up.

"Hey," she said walking in. "He most definitely is not." she said to Ellie who just smiled and cooed at her parents.

"She can't run as fast as me." He continued. Bella swat at him playfully.

"Hey we can't all be genetic freaks." she said. Laughter filled their little cabin. The happiness was so pure it seemed to Bella that if others cam in they would be infected by it.

It was night. Bella and Jacob lied in bed. His warm body was pressed to her so the blanket was on the floor. The open window had cool air coming in. Bella was drifting off to sleep quickly. She was almost out when she felt Jacob tense.

"What's Wrong?" She asked sitting up alarmed. Jacob let out a quit growl. "Jake what is it?"

"There is a vampire in my house." He said through his teeth. "He is in the nursery."

That was my cue. I jumped out of the bed and hurried to the nursery. I was sure it was one of the Cullen's. If it was an Unknown scent Jacob would have come the moment he smelt it. Still my stomach dropped when I got to the nursery and the baby was not in her bed.

I whirled around and saw Edward in the rocking chair. He had Ellie asleep in his arms. He looked up when I took a shaky breath. "I didn't mean to alarm you." Edward said softly. "I was certain Jacob would stay asleep."

I was at a loss for words. All the Cullen's had visited Ellie. Even Rosalie except for Edward. Bella's heart thumped in her chest. Was he hopping to hurt Ellie? The moment she thought it she regretted it. Of cause not!

"What are you doing here?" She asked in a whisper.

Edward looked down at Ellie. He seemed a little lost. Something that doesn't happen often for Edward. "I can barely hear her thoughts." He said. Then looked up at Bella. "I'm unsure about why I came." He stood slowly but fluently. I can leave if you want me to."

Bella watch Edward put Ellie in her crib. Something exploded in side of her and she ran into Edwards arms. He hesitantly hugged her back. He thought hugging her again would be painful but it wasn't in fact it was easy. Like he was hugging his best friend.

After a minuet Bella pulled away. She too had found the hug felt like hugging her best friend. "You can stay." She said backing out of the room. "If you want." Edward nodded but left out the window.

Alice and Jasper were full of giggles as they wrestled on the bed. Alice had Jasper pinned. She sat on top of him smiling down. Jasper smiled back. They were frozen in that moment of peace and contentment. Both taking each other in. Alice Gasped and the moment ended. Jasper Could instantly feel her fear a she lost herself in her vision.

Mostly all she could see was darkness. Here and there she would see flashes of Edward with and unknown girl. The vision shifted many times. She saw a swirl of faces Bella's, Jacob's and her own.

Once it was over Alice jumped out of bed. She ran down stairs and saw Edward standing just inside the door. All the Cullen's watched as Alice and Edward had one of their silent conversations. The suddenly, "What have you done?" Alice asked out loud.

Edward shook his head. "Nothing I just saw Ellie." She said honestly.

"Why would that make my visions of your future disappear? I mean unless you fell in love with a wolf." She paused. "Did you?" She asked as Jasper jokingly said "Gross."

Edward shook his head again. "I..No I didn't. The only thing that happened is I think I might be over Bella. I mean I still love and care for her but..."

Carlisle was by Edwards side with his hand on Edwards Shoulder. It was a simple jester that Had a deeper meaning. Edward was, for the thousandth time, More than thankful for Carlisle.

"Why?" Alice said unsure. What made this happen?" She shook her head. This just doesn't happen." She started pacing.

"I think it about time." Rosalie said coolie.

"Rose!" Esme Exclaimed.

"Well at least you can move on. Forks wont have a hold on you anymore." Emmett said.

Carlisle shook his head as he watched Alice pace. "Alice is right. It takes a lot to change a vampire. Something as happened."

"Nothing happened."Edward said sure of it. I was just passing the reservation and somehow I found myself holding the baby. That's it."

"The baby." Alice said after several minuets. She spun around quickly looking straight in to Edwards Eye. They all watched as Edward frowned. He shook his head. "No," was all he said.

"Is it possible?" She went on.

" I have no clue. But I still don't think..."

"What are you two talking about Emmett asked impatiently.

"The baby." Alice said facing the others. She is half wolf. I think it's the baby." They all stared at her. After a minuets Esme gasped and Carlisle was by her side. "You think it's possible?" He asked Alice.

"Wait Jasper said catching on. You think the baby?" Alice nodded "yes I do." He too shook his head.

"Though Break Bro," Emmett added once he too cough on. "So," he said looking at Alice. "Is it possible?

"I will have to find out. I can see if Bella know anything. I mean of course without tipping her off."

"What are you people talking about? Rosalie demanded. They all stared at her.

"They think." Edward said braking the silence. "Ellie imprinted on me." With that said they all stood in shocked silence.


End file.
